Milord
by Axoo-et-Kira
Summary: Hermione serveuse... Draco lord anglais... Cela ne vous rapellerait pas une ritournelle bien connue? Allez venez Milord...


**Disclaimer: Bonjours à tous! (lol je rêvais d'écrire ça! mdr) Voila Axoo et moi avons l'honneur de vous présenter notre premier bébé, Milord, inspiré de la célèbre chanson d'Edith Piaf. On espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous laisserez plein de rewiews, pour nous encourager à continuer notre duo et à commencer d'autres histoires que nous avaons en projet JK Rowling a été sympa, elle nous a prêté ses persos alors... bonne lecture!**

**ps: comme d'habitude, ffnet refuse de mettre les tirets de dialogues (connerie de site grrrrrrrrr) et vous avez donc ceci: " à la place **

**NDA2 : note d'Axoo quoi lol Bon, Kira a bien présenté la situation. mais je tiens à préciser que c'était son idée et que je n'ai fait que suivre comme un petit mouton lol**

**Chapitre 1**

Londres, 1894

La jeune femme s'essuya le front avec un mouchoir. Son patron lui avait accordé une petite pause. Harry Potter tenait une sorte d'auberge-taverne sur les quais du Londres populaire" Le Bateau Ivre". Un lieu très apprécié des marins et des ouvriers à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Un lieu chaleureux et joyeux, où il faisait bon se retrouver. Un lieu où le travail ne manquait jamais... Un lieu dans lequel Hermione travaillait depuis la veille au soir et qu'elle ne devait quitter que plusieurs heures plus tard. Elle enfila sa cape, piqua un bisou sur la joue de son patron et sortit en faisant tinter la porte.

L'air de Londres commençait à se rafraichir, on approchait de l'hiver. Le ciel était d'un gris doux. La ville semblait comme plongée dans un rêve de douceur et de silence. Elle décida de profiter de son court repos pour faire un petit tour sur le Tower Bridge, qui venait d'être inauguré. Elle s'appuya sur une rambarde et laissa son regard glisser sur la Tamise. L'onde glougloutante et marron chantait une mystérieuse complainte. Alors qu'une bourrasque soufflait, elle leva la tête en direction de la Tour. Elle attirait de nombreux visiteurs et le commerce se portait bien, c'était une prouesse technique à ce que l'on disait. Mais elle, petite serveuse, fille de d'ouvrier, elle ne savait pas comment tout cela fonctionnait. Elle aurait voulu étudier, savoir le fonctionnement du monde qui l'entourait. Elle savait lire, par un heureux hasard, mais les livres étaient si chers que son misérable salaire ne lui permettait que de lire de temps en temps le journal. Les romans d 'aventures et les pièces antiques, elle en rêvait mais elle savait que ce n'était pas pour elle. Elle savait seulement qu'elle allait être surchargée de travail si elle ne rentrait pas vite.

Alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour pour rentrer à l'auberge, elle butta dans quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Un lord, à en juger par ses vêtements. Elle fit une révérence maladroite et garda la tête baissée, les cheveux devant le visage.

" Je vous prie de m'excuser Milord, je ne vous avais pas vu, je suis confuse, dit-elle en refaisant une autre révérence.

Il la regarda, un peu amusé par sa gêne et passa à côté d'elle sans un mot. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle attendit qu'il se soit un peu éloigné pour continuer sa route. Cet homme l'intrigait. Etait-il réellement un noble? Il ne l'avait pas regardée avec dégoût, comme le ferait n'importe quel autre aristocrate. Mais il ne lui avait pas parlé non plus. Elle avait vu ses yeux avant de baisser la tête. Un regard mystérieux, plein de secrets, d'un bleu gris fascinant. Elle réfléchit un instant… Ce regard, cette allure, cette démarche ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Tandis qu'elle avançait, une voix retentit derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Le lord revenait sur ses pas, une écharpe à la main. Elle posa une main sur son cou. Son écharpe. Elle rougit de honte et baissa encore la tête.

" Merci mille fois, Milord, comment puis-je vous montrer ma gratitude?

" Ce n'est pas nécessaire… dit-il en frissonnant, troublé par cette fille du peuple, si polie.

Il inclina la tête, comme pour clore la discussion, et commença à reprendre sa route.

" Attendez! cria-t-elle en retenant son bras.

En voyant ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle retira précipitamment sa main.

" Excusez-moi Milord, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous semblez frigorifié. Ne voudriez-vous pas venir vous réchauffer quelques instants dans l'auberge où je travaille? On y sert la meilleure bière de tout Londres, vous savez...

Elle réalisa avec horreur ce qu'elle venait de dire! Elle, Hermione Granger, serveuse au "Bateau Ivre", elle avait osé adresser la parole à un homme comme lui! Et le conseiller! Il allait sûrement demander des comptes à quelqu'un, il la trouvait sans doute effrontée et malpolie.

" Je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne suis pas à ma place, dit-elle en s'en allant sans un regard en arrière.

Elle rentra à l'auberge, l'esprit troublé par cette rencontre pour le moins déroutante. Puis prise par son travail, elle oublia le lord aux cheveux blonds. De table en table, elle distribuait sourires et bonne humeur à tous les clients, amis habitués ou inconnus de passage. Hermione était une personne plutôt réservée et timide, sauf ici. Dès qu'elle passait la porte, elle devenait une jeune femme pleine de joie de vivre, qui n'hésitait pas à charmer les beaux marins. Un en particulier la courtisait, un certain Ron Weasley... Un charmant jeune homme roux, qui venait dès tous les jours dès qu'il n'était plus en mer. Ce soir-là encore, ils dansèrent entre deux bières qu'Hermione servait aux tables. Ce soir comme les autres, il la raccompagna chez elle dans la brume que faisait naitre la Tamise. Mais ce soir-là, au moment de lui souhaiter bonne nuit, il l'embrassa. Ce soir pas comme les autres, Hermione se coucha le coeur en fête.

Lorsqu'elle rentra au Bateau Ivre, le lendemain, le jeune lord attendait dans un coin. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Il avait beaucoup moins l'air d'un aristocrate, les pieds sur la chaise la plus proche de lui, presque débraillé, en train de fumer. Elle s'empressa de dire bonjour à Harry et aux autres serveuses, ses deux meilleures amies, Ginny et Lavande, d'enfiler son tablier. Puis, elle s'approcha du jeune homme.

" Vous désirez quelque chose?

" Asseyez-vous donc, dit-il sans la regarder.

Elle obéit, étonnée. Cet homme-là était étrange. Alors qu'elle l'étudiait discrètement, elle le reconnut. En plus d'être l'homme qu'elle avait bousculé sur le pont, il était aussi celui qu'elle avait croisé quelques jours auparavant. Mais ce soir-là, il était accompagné d'une magnifique jeune femme indienne, habillée d'un sari rose brodé d'or, dotée d'une grâce et d'une beauté qui devaient susciter bien des convoitises. Lui avait l'air d'un roi, majestueux et puissant.

" Elle était magnifique à votre bras, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte. Vous aviez tous deux fière allure, si je peux me permettre…

Il la regarda et elle put revoir ses yeux, voilés de chagrin. Il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

" Oui, vous avez raison, mademoiselle. Elle était belle. Très belle.

" Allons, parlez en, ça chassera vos démons.

Il la regarda des pieds à la tête. Elle avait encore gaffé, se dit-elle. Il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire et de regarder dans le vide. La fumée les enveloppait tous les deux et les coupait d'une certaine façon du reste de l'auberge. Une aura vraiment étrange se dégageait de cet homme. Son existence semblait tissée dans un voile fait de fils de mystère. Elle était fascinée…

_Allez venez! Milord_

_Vous asseoir á ma table_

_Il fait si froid dehors_

_Ici, c'est confortable_

_Laissez-vous faire, Milord_

_Et prenez bien vos aises_

_Vos peines sur mon cœur_

_Et vos pieds sur une chaise_

_Je vous connais, Milord_

_Vous ne m'avez jamais vue_

_Je ne suis qu'une fille du port_

_Une ombre de la rue... _

_Pourtant, je vous ai frôlé_

_Quand vous passiez hier_

_Vous n'étiez pas peu fier_

_Dame! le ciel vous comblait_

_Votre foulard de soie_

_Flottant sur vos épaules_

_Vous aviez le beau rôle_

_On aurait dit le roi_

_Vous marchiez en vainqueur_

_Au bras d'une demoiselle_

_Mon Dieu! qu'elle était belle_

_J'en ai froid dans le coeur..._

NDA1 Si vous voulez la suite de la chanson, faut cliquer sur le piti bouton à gauche ;) lol Bisoux à tous /NDA1

re-NDA2 Premier chapitre.. Un peu laborieux je dois l'avouer, mais Kira a su mettre des mots juste là où ma plume a eu quelques soucis. BIZ/NDA2


End file.
